


перемирие | последняя вещь, стоящая моего сердца

by Aninasi, December15



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Death Wish, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninasi/pseuds/Aninasi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/December15/pseuds/December15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тоука пытается отомстить за Канеки, убив Ариму, а вместо этого оказывается вовлечена в план, призванный остановить насилие между гулями и людьми. Город устал от трагедий, в чём он нуждается, так это в хорошей любовной истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. пленение | как я умру

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pseudocitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/gifts).
  * A translation of [armistice | the last thing my heart is worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409862) by [pseudocitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus). 



> Если Вам понравился текст — перейдите по ссылке и поставьте оригиналу лайк. А ещё лучше напишите отзыв автору этого чудесного фанфика :)
> 
> Огромное спасибо моему сопереводчику — пользователю Aninasi. Эх, что бы я без тебя делала.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тоука мечтает об отмщении.

Она выжидает.

***

Годами.

***

И за всё это время ничего не слышит о нём.

Только…

…в сотый раз, закрывая глаза, она видит _Бога Смерти_ и то, как острие его куинке ножом взрезает _землю_ , проходя сквозь глазницы Канеки.

***

Киришима проводит недели за слежкой, ожидая момента, когда сможет застать Ариму врасплох и без отряда.

Девушка уверена, что сумеет нанести по крайней мере один хороший удар, прежде чем он сокрушит её, и она почти права.

Кагуне Тоуки оставляет глубокий разрез на его светлом плаще, что вспыхивает восхитительным алым.

И тогда следователь захватывает её.

Но не _сокрушает_.

***

Она связана. И брошена во тьму.

В ней осталось так мало жизни, и даже это выбили из неё. Киришима обессилена не более чем за пару дней в пустой комнате.

Когда дверь открывается, она вскидывается. Совершает рывок и ударяется подбородком об пол. Тоука высвобождает свой кагуне и слегка окрашивает воздух бледным пером. Рычание девушки плавно переходит в стон.

Затем всё смолкает; кроме её живота, который сводит от запаха плоти под этой свежей рубашкой.

— Кролик, — произносит Бог Смерти. — Киришима Тоука.

Девушка пытается плюнуть в следователя, но у неё пересохло во рту.

Мужчина опускается на колени, поднимает её, усаживает обратно на стул, и Тоука не может этому помешать из-за скованных сзади рук. Сопротивление Киришимы заканчивается не более чем дрожью и ссутуленной спиной.

— Добивай уже, — ворчит она, пытаясь скрыть свой страх, но Арима медлит.

Он рассматривает девушку. Она не выдерживает, и её тело пробирает озноб. Это _Бог Смерти_.

— Знаешь, я был бы рад убить тебя, — заявляет следователь. — Но есть нечто, чего я хочу больше. В таком случае, найдётся и то, что _ты_ захочешь больше.

— Больше, чем перестать видеть твою гадскую рожу, когда ты и мне глаза выколешь? — спрашивает Тоука. — Это вряд ли.

Киришима норовит ударить его ногой, от которой мужчина уклоняется не прилагая усилий. Она шумно выдыхает и продолжает:

— Ты _убил_ Канеки Кена. Мне не о чем с тобой говорить.

Арима разглядывает её.

— Сожалею о том случае. Я слышал, что Сколопендра обладал самыми замечательными чертами. Но он зашёл слишком далеко и представлял опасность для общественности.

Канеки Кен, долговязый книжный червь, едва способный сделать сальто или сказать что-либо, не улыбаясь или не рыдая при этом. Канеки Кен, _Сколопендра_ , каннибал и опасность для общественности. Девушка мотает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть слёзы.

— _Убей меня!_ — кричит она. — Избавь меня уже от своих дерьмовых слов!

— Ты совсем не думаешь о тех, кто пока ещё жив в этом городе? — спрашивает Бог Смерти. — Даже о Фуэгучи Хинами?

Сердце Тоуки замирает. Глаза расширяются.

— Возможно, о Киришиме Аято, — продолжает он. — Может быть, о Нишио Нишики. И ещё о Косаке Йорико…

— Йорико _человек_ , — не выдерживает девушка и ненавидит то, как подавленно и испуганно звучит её голос.

— Не беспокойся, — заверяет Киришиму следователь. — Я знаю.

— Т-ты… ты не можешь…

— Не буду, — говорит он. — Только в крайнем случае. Я бы предпочёл добровольное сотрудничество.

Тоука отворачивается от него.

— Спроси меня, чего я хочу, — подсказывает мужчина.

Тоука закрывает глаза.

Он зачитывает адрес, и хотя девушка не узнаёт его, она полагает, что по нему должны жить Хинами и Аято. Её руки сжимаются в кулаки. Киришима цедит вопрос сквозь зубы:

— И что же тебе, главному куску дерьма в Токио, понадобилось?

— Мир, — отвечает Арима, и девушка искоса бросает на него беглый взгляд прищуренных глаз.

— Это правда. Я теряю форму, — объясняет он. — Подтверждением тому служит тот факт, что ты смогла задеть меня. И достойного преемника, способного занять моё место, нет. Я бы скорее предпочёл заключить перемирие, чем стать свидетелем поражения. Уверен, ты считаешь так же.

Тоука фыркает.

— Не важно, что я думаю. Нельзя всерьёз обсуждать это с кем-либо, тебе сразу же после слова «перемирие» в лицо рассмеются.

— Можно. Группа, что я поймал недавно, подала мне одну идею. Они, кажется, считали, — рассказывает следователь, — что в наши времена трагедии уже не в моде.

— И? — требовательно спрашивает Киришима. — И что? — этот человек чертовски бесит. — Что _тогда_ в моде?

— Любовные истории.

Мгновение она не понимает его…

…а потом бледнеет.

— Да ты _больной_! — орёт девушка. — Совсем… совсем тронулся на старости лет, _извращенец_! Чтоб я… я бы _никогда_ не… с таким _живодёром…_ уж лучше убей!

— Ты скорее умрёшь, чем добьёшься мира? — интересуется мужчина. — Ты скорее умрёшь, чем поможешь тем, кто, как и ты, проживает свою жизнь, притворяясь людьми?

— Нет! Вовсе… _нет…_ — Тоука закусывает губу и поднимает на него взгляд. Она пытается унять дрожь в голосе, но тщетно.

— Почему _я_?

— Я уже сказал. Я желаю сотрудничества. Ты единственный гуль в этом городе, для которого у меня есть то, чего ты хочешь. _Тот_ , кого ты хочешь, — уточняет он.

Надежда безжалостно пронзает её в самое сердце, у Киришимы кружится голова, и она чувствует, как глаза застилает алая пелена ярости.

— Ты чёртов лицемер. _Пошёл ты!_ — рычит она. — Ты же сам убил его! Чтоб ты сдох, садист! Убийца! _Пошёл ты!_

Бог Смерти вздыхает. Пока девушка продолжает вопить, он встаёт и направляется к двери.

— Ты в моём доме, — сообщает ей следователь. — Никто не придёт спасти тебя. Помещение звукоизолировано, но здесь есть микрофон. Просто дай мне знать, когда будешь готова поговорить.

Мужчина уходит. Даже оставшись одна, Тоука кричит, кричит и кричит, пока не срывает голос; а затем рыдает, даже несмотря на то, что знает — Арима обязательно услышит.

***

Киришима понятия не имеет, сколько времени проходит. По крайней мере, достаточно, чтобы она почувствовала, как кислота в желудке пытается разъесть его. Достаточно, чтобы девушка мечтала освободить руки, просто чтобы сжевать свои пальцы.

Тоука так и не позвала следователя, в итоге он является сам. Она чует его приближение, стоит ему только оказаться в коридоре за дверью. К тому времени, как мужчина открывает дверь, её рот наполняется вязкой слюной.

Киришима снова оказывается на полу, и он водружает её обратно на сидение. Голова девушки мотыляется вверх-вниз от истощения и слабости. Смутно она отмечает, что Арима перенёс её на другой стул.

— Ты упрямая, — говорит он как комплимент. — Пожалуй, я помогу тебе умереть, если ты так этого хочешь.

Бог Смерти усаживается напротив неё.

— Но я подумал, что хотел бы прежде побеседовать с тобой более обстоятельно, чем в первый раз. Согласна?

Тоука не отвечает, и он начинает в любом случае.

Следователь рассказывает. О гитарном футляре, что использовался им для переноски куинке… об одноклассниках, которых видел убитыми гулями… о сиротах, что пополняют ряды голубей; людях, которые потеряли братьев и сестёр, родителей, конечности, сознание, рассудок.

Мужчина говорит о её отце. Её брате. Он рассказывает, как сильно Аято заботится о Хинами, и как она о нём. О том, сколько времени они проводят вместе; о нескольких детёнышах гулей, которых они взяли под своё крыло; о том, что Аято и Хинами поговаривают о необходимости усыновления ещё парочки. Арима красноречиво расписывает, как хорошо бы им было жить всем вместе, не скрываясь. У Киришимы будут родные, которые не осиротеют. Гули, что смогут расти не зная страха, не зная голода.

Он внимательно смотрит на девушку, а потом говорит о тех, кого уже потеряли. Несомненно, у неё таких один или два… верно? Если Тоука согласится с его планами, то это будет означать не просто окончание боевых действий, окончание страха. Это будет означать, что она сможет, наконец, получить…

— Сделка, — шелестит Киришима. Бог Смерти прерывает рассказ; она отворачивает лицо в сторону, крепко зажмурив глаза. Её голос неровен от молчания, от мук голода, от угрызений собственной совести. — Ладно, чёрт с ним, я пойду на это. На сделку.

Тоука ощущает его взгляд. Она не повторяет своих слов. Вместо этого девушка огрызается:

— Ну? Дай мне поесть немного, или я сдохну до того, как снимут твой блистательный роман.

Киришима ждёт, что он уйдёт, подарит ей последнюю минуту наедине с собой и своей душой, прежде чем она потеряет обеих. Вместо этого следователь пододвигает свой стул ближе к ней, снимает пиджак и ослабляет галстук. В глубине души Тоука понимает, что должна почувствовать отвращение, но всё, что она ощущает — это облегчение и предвкушение. Не нужно ждать. Еда здесь.

Он наклоняется к девушке, подставляя мышцу у основания шеи, и она впивается в него, вздыхает и начинает жадно глотать. Её зубы скрежещут, в попытке причинить мужчине боль, но он не издаёт ни звука, только помогает ей сохранять равновесие, и дышит медленно и глубоко. Когда Киришима взбодряется и пытается вгрызться поглубже, Арима решительно её отстраняет. Зажимает рану платком.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь расценивать это как жест моей доброй воли, — уточняет Бог Смерти.

Тоука вызывающе облизывает окровавленные губы. Она ищет в его глазах отвращение, хоть что-нибудь, способное выдасть, что следователь думает _Монстр_ , когда смотрит на неё; но его взор непроницаем и равнодушен, как обычно.

Девушка думает _Да пошёл ты_ , а говорит: «Освободи меня».

Что мужчина и делает. Её руки болят, и Киришима подавляет стон, пока растирает их и добивается восстановления кровообращения и чувствительности.

Он внимательно следит за ней, словно ожидая, что Тоука нападёт на него. Она не доставляет Ариме этого удовольствия. Девушка смотрит в пространство перед собой и гадает, реально ли это, на самом ли деле происходит.

Как будто с ней могло случиться что-то лучшее. Как будто ей ещё есть на ког… на что надеяться.

— Так… — нарушает молчание Киришима. — С чего я должна начать?

— С чего _мы_ должны начать, — поправляет Бог Смерти и не собирается больше ничего говорить, пока Тоука не пробормочет: «С чего мы должны начать».

— С официального знакомства. — Он кланяется. — Разрешите представиться, меня зовут Арима Кишо. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

— Здравствуйте… Арима-сан, — мямлит девушка, склонив голову. — Киришима Тоука. Yo… yoroshiku.


	2. дебют | теперь я известна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это момент истины.

План Аримы подробный, но совершенно нелепый.

Изложено всё: от выдуманной истории о том, как они познакомились, вплоть до того, как Тоука должна реагировать на якобы «неизбежное» снижение уровня насилия во всём городе. Она пролистывает страницы, пока не обнаруживает слово _свадьба_ , и тут же захлопывает папку, ощущая тошноту.

 _Нет никакой гарантии, что это сработает_ , размышляет девушка. Но это не только её проблема.

— Не забывайте о нашем соглашении, — напоминает она следователю каждый день, и каждый раз он отвечает: «Я помню. Ещё не время».

В течение нескольких дней Киришима раздумывает над тем, чтобы снова попытаться его убить, но мужчина, кажется, никогда не теряет бдительности. После провала первого покушения девушка решает ждать своего часа. Арима нуждается в ней, он (возможно) не будет убивать её, пока она не начнёт первой.

Кроме того, положение Тоуки оказалось лучше, чем можно было рассчитывать. Девушка занимает комнату в большом доме следователя, выделенную ей для того, чтобы достаточно привыкнуть к нему; хотя иногда она наведывается в свою квартиру за одеждой и другими вещами. Хинами и Аято шокированы внезапным появлением Киришимы, но все их расспросы не могут вытянуть из девушки никакого ответа о том, откуда она взялась.

— Это сейчас неважно, — уклончиво бормочет Тоука, и брат начинает:

— _Aneki…_

— Я в _порядке_ , — она сама не понимает, как её угораздило на такое пойти; девушка не представляет, что должна сказать этим двоим, чтобы они поняли.

— Мне нужно идти, — тихо сообщает Киришима, и, только парень открывает рот, чтобы возразить, Хинами кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Пока, сестрёнка, — еле слышно говорит она. — Пожалуйста, береги себя.

— Ты тоже, — отвечает девушка, не глядя на них. Она останавливается перед дверью. — Кстати, вам нужно сменить место жительства.

— Зачем? — требовательно спрашивает Аято.

— Ладно, — соглашается Фуэгучи.

***

— Вы опоздали, — говорит Арима, когда девушка прибывает. И добавляет:

— Что вы им сказали?

— Сказала кому? — переспрашивает Тоука. Но потом, стоило только мужчине пристально посмотреть на неё, отвечает:

— И что же, по-вашему мнению, я могла им рассказать? Что собираюсь встречаться с _Богом Смерти_?

Он снимает очки и начинает протирать их.

— Рассказывайте им всё, что угодно, при условии, что вы не разгласите подробности нашей сделки.

— Вот прям мечтаю кого-нибудь поскорей огорошить, — ворчит девушка.

Арима говорит ей тренировать выражение лица перед зеркалом и привыкнуть смотреть ему в глаза так счастливо, чтобы никто и не догадывался, что представляет она при этом успех своего второго покушения на следователя. Его план действий расписан до мельчайших подробностей, и они занимаются, пока у девушки не получается превратить каждый свой яростный оскал в нечто, похожее на нежную улыбку.

Тоука владеет некоторым актёрским мастерством — ни одному гулю без него не выжить — но мужчина по-прежнему тратит время на то, чтобы отточить её способности до совершенства. Однако, в конце концов, Арима готовит одежду, которую хочет, чтобы девушка надела в тот день, когда, по его задумке, о них должны узнать. Это момент истины, но даже после всей их напряжённой работы Киришима всё ещё всерьёз не воспринимает мысль, что кто-то поведётся на их уловку.

Следователь нашёл изящный способ раскрыть истинную сущность девушки: Тоука ожидает в парке, читая. Проходит менее часа, прежде чем она чувствует чьё-то приближение.

— Киришима Тоука? — спрашивает человек. — Или, лучше сказать, Кролик?

Девушка поднимает глаза на подошедшего, а затем опускает взгляд на его чемодан.

— Кто вы? — вздыхает она, закрывая книгу и вставая с места.

— Я Мадо Акира, — отвечает следователь. — Дочь Мадо Курео.

Она совершает всего одно движение, а Киришима резко втягивает воздух и отпрыгивает назад, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы избежать пореза на щеке, нанесённого ничем иным, как мелькнувшим лезвием куинке.

 _Ты серьёзно, Арима? Во всей голубятне подошла_ только _она?_

Независимо от того, насколько сильно Мадо хочет убить её, Тоука не сможет нанести ответный удар. В инструкциях Аримы чётко прописано, что ни один следователь, пришедший за ней, не должен быть убит, так что девушка стискивает зубы.

 _Сделка_ , напоминает она себе, высвобождает кагуне и выстреливает парой искр, перед тем как удрать. Тоука продолжает метать иглы, чтобы задержать Мадо, пока она бежит, выбирая дорогу сквозь наиболее людные улицы и переулки, которые может найти. Акира расталкивает прохожих и вызывает подкрепление. Дыхание обжигает горло.

 _Ну давай же_ , порывисто думает Киришима. Но мужчина оттягивает момент — выжидает до тех пор, пока она не споткнулась и не рухнула на землю; ждёт, пока преследовательница не издаст какой-то яростный боевой клич; дожидается, когда куинке Акиры чуть ли не касается горла Тоуки. И только тогда кричит:

— Мадо!

Его куинке отводит лезвие следователя в сторону. Акира рывком разворачивается.

— А-Арима-сан?! — её голос дрожит от изумления. — Что вы… почему вы…

— Стой, — говорит он. — Не убивай её.

Глаза Мадо широко распахиваются.

— _Ч-что…_

— Мадо-кун. Это _приказ_.

— _Как?_ — Акира требует ответа. Она тычет своим оружием в грудь Тоуке. — Вы знаете, кто это? Это _чудовище_ убило моего _отца…_

— Я люблю её, — объясняет Арима, — ту, кого ты называешь «чудовищем».

Мадо таращится на него в изумлении.

— Ту… ту, кого я… _вы_ что?..

Арима поднимает свой куинке, пока он не оказывается в сантиметрах от глаз Акиры. Конец копья не дрожит.

— _Отойди_ , — тихо повторяет мужчина. Собирается толпа, но Мадо ещё слишком поражена, чтобы осмыслить происходящее. Она опускает взгляд на Тоуку, и Киришима старается не показаться такой же потрясённой, как Акира.

— Поверить не могу, — шепчет она.

 _Я тоже_ , думает Тоука. Она держит рот на замке, чтобы не рассмеяться от нелепости всего этого. Как будто Бог Смерти может любить хоть _кого-нибудь_ , — как будто любовь какого-то убийцы с безжизненными глазами может прервать десятилетия ненависти и мести. Это даже хуже трагического героизма Канеки.

 _Убей меня_ , думает она, пристально вглядываясь в побледневшее лицо Мадо. _Ты же хочешь этого. Давай._

Но куинке Акиры опускается.

И тогда мужчина делает то же самое. Он шагает вперёд, словно забывшись, и помогает Тоуке встать на ноги, а затем резко, выбивая дыхание из её лёгких, заключает девушку в объятия. Киришима должна была этого ожидать — это было оговорено — но это первый раз, когда она и Арима по-настоящему прикасались друг к другу с тех самых пор, как заключили сделку. И впервые за долгие годы кто-то обнимает её вот так, даря ощущение безопасности. Тоука вдыхает его запах. Следователь так высок, что её голова достаёт мужчине лишь до груди, и она слушает звучание его голоса: «Слава Богу, ты в порядке».

Девушка замирает. Арима слегка постукивает по ней пальцами, и Киришима, в свою очередь, обвивает вокруг него руки.

За биением его сердца Тоука слышит вздохи прохожих и щёлканье затворов камер.

***

Тоука и не заметила, как любовная история Аримы огнём разлетелась среди людей и гулей.

И он оказался прав; люди устали от трагедий. Устали настолько, что могут смотреть Тоуке прямо в глаза во время интервью и видеть счастье там, где его не существует.

Хотя Аято и Хинами, скорее всего, вряд ли относятся к «людям». Киришима оставляет их звонки и сообщения без ответа и не продлевает аренду своей теперь уже окончательно опустевшей квартиры.

Просто это… слишком трудно объяснить. Тоука не желает лгать, скрывая, что именно она получает в обмен за свои старания. Девушка не хочет изворачиваться, а потом выслушивать их доводы, что она перегибает палку, и ей не нужно делать этого даже ради всеобщего блага.

Эти чувства, вяло размышляет Киришима, наверно, схожи с теми, что остановили Канеки от возвращения в Антейку.


	3. иллюзии | хватит на всех

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё слишком спланировано, не хватает страсти.

Информация о личности Киришимы Тоуки доводится до сведения всех голубей и заносится в так называемый «белый список»: самую мощную защиту, которую Арима выбил, пройдя сквозь все инстанции CCG. Гули же в любом случае не будут нападать на Бога Смерти, так как ни у одного из них нет желания погибнуть.

Белый список помогает, но он неэффективен против журналистов, агрессивно настроенных людей и тех гулей, которые считают Тоуку «предательницей» их вида. Так что, кроме утренних прогулок, большую часть своего времени она благополучно скрывается в доме следователя, с ним и его нескончаемыми интригами.

— Так что там с нашим соглашением, — напоминает ему Тоука, наливая себе кружку кофе. Мужчина даже не потрудился взглянуть на неё; он изучает газету.

— Не сейчас, — бормочет он. Арима в смятении, и девушка заинтересовано вытягивает шею. Следователь просматривает две небольшие колонки, содержащие их последнее интервью. То, что оно напечатано рядом со сплетнями о знаменитостях и рассказом о танцующей собаке, как полагает Киришима, его не впечатляет.

— История получила огласку, но количество серьёзных происшествий не уменьшилось так сильно, как я ожидал, — тихо проговаривает мужчина. — Чего-то должно не хватать.

— Естественно, кое-чего не хватает, — фыркает Тоука. Он удивлённо смотрит на неё, выжидая. Девушка медленно-медленно отпивает кофе.

— Чего же? — наконец спрашивает Арима.

— Ну, во-первых, большинство людей не воспринимают вашу историю как любовную. Они говорят о нас, как о каких-то зверушках в зоопарке. Этим журналистам, должно быть, просто нравится писать о том, какой же огромный извращенец этот Бог Смерти.

Она вздыхает и делает ещё один глоток.

— Во-вторых, я выгляжу как влюблённая идиотка, а вы, кроме того раза, когда впервые обняли меня, словно едва терпите моё присутствие рядом с собой на людях. Какая уж тут _любовь_ , скорее, я просто стала вашей, чтобы шкуру свою спасти.

— В-третьих — и это, пожалуй, самая большая проблема — у вас _всё_ до смерти спланировано. — Тоука снова фыркает. — Да вы вообще влюблялись? Впрочем, не удивлюсь, если у такой бесчувственной машины, как вы, времени на что-либо, кроме убийства гулей, не оставалось. На интрижку какую-нибудь…

Её голос вдруг осекается. Следователь приподнимает бровь, и девушка заставляет себя продолжить.

— Ну там… всякие мелочи. Неожиданности. Когда совершаются приятные вещи по отношению друг к другу. Во всём вашем расписании нет места для… страсти.

Киришима делает последний глоток, допивая остатки своего кофе, а затем навешивает на лицо ту самую улыбку, которую мужчина заставил так хорошо отработать.

— Почему бы тебе не попробовать вырваться из своего образа стоика, голубчик?

Она наслаждается его сощурившимися глазами и выходит из комнаты прежде, чем он находится с ответом.

***

На следующий день, во время своей прогулки, Тоука боковым зрением замечает тень и едва успевает уклониться, прежде чем её голову снесут напрочь.

— _Подстилка!_ — выкрикивает тень, что оказывается гулем кокаку-типа, размахивая своим когтем _средь бела дня_. Его красные зрачки сужены до крошечных точек, дрожащих и диких от голода. Киришима выпускает свой кагуне и обстреливает гуля иглами, от которых тот отряхивается даже не поморщившись.

— Легла под _Бога Смерти_ , — рычит он, и Тоука видит, как что-то чёрное, похожее на сталь, извивается по лицу упыря. Девушка чувствует, что кровь отхлынула от её лица. Она уже побеждала в схватках с таким типом, но…

_Он какуджа._

Ей удаётся только отпрыгнуть от рубящего удара булавы, похожей на крыло.

Люди орут и спасаются бегством, и Киришима с некоторым облегчением отмечает, что какуджа не обращает ни на кого из них внимания, сосредоточившись исключительно на ней. Девушка бросается на гуля, пытаясь нанести точный удар ногой, стараясь подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы попасть по мягким тканям, но какуджа просто отмахивается от неё, как от мухи, и Тоука катится кубарем. Она вскрикивает от боли, когда врезается в стену, а затем оседает на землю. Уже через мгновение девушка снова оказывается на ногах.

 _Бежать_ , паникуя, принимает решение Киришима. К… к штаб-квартире CCG, наверное… там уже знают о ней, даже если её удостаивали только злыми взглядами, но не разговорами… погодите, нет, нет… взгляды, которые бросали на неё, слишком тщательно, слишком страстно желали заметить её малейшие ошибки. Мадо будет рада обнаружить её с выпущенным кагуне; ей нужен только повод, чтобы окончательно устранить Киришиму.

Тогда к дому Аримы. Это чуть дальше, но она доберётся. Тоука судорожно вдыхает и бежит, не обращая внимания ни на вой автосигнализации позади неё, ни на грохот рушащихся зданий и дорожного покрытия, ни на свист булавы, пролетевшей в сантиметрах от её черепа, ни на детский крик…

_Детский._

Тоука разворачивается. Какой-то ребёнок споткнулся на тротуаре, и его родитель вопит так же пронзительно, ринувшись назад, чтобы поднять его. Но какуджа движется быстрее… огромное шипастое крыло размахивается и рассекает бетон, направляясь прямиком к лежащему маленькому телу…

Прежде чем она осознаёт это, Тоука мчится обратно. Она обхватывает ребёнка и пытается откатиться в сторону, что девушке почти, почти удаётся. Кагуне гуля подрезает её ногу, Киришима кричит, но удерживает ребёнка и не отпускает, пока они не оказываются вне зоны поражения. Тогда девушка пробует встать… и теряет равновесие — нога не выдерживает её веса.

_Теперь убежать не получится._

Её сердце бьётся где-то в горле, и сквозь страх Киришима ощущает что-то ещё: небольшой укол дикого восторга, чувство, очень похожее на то, которое впервые возникло в её душе в тот самый день, когда она напала на Ариму.

_Больше не нужно бежать. Больше не придётся ждать._

Она толкает ребёнка себе за спину и, насколько это возможно, разводит в стороны руки и укаку. Какуджа злобно скалится за чёрной выпуклой массой на своём лице. Он направляет свой кокаку на девушку, и она коротко вскрикивает, когда коготь гуля пробивает её насквозь. Упырь тащит её к своей пасти, и у Киришимы перехватывает бесполезное дыхание.

_По крайней мере, я умерла, пытаясь защитить кого-то, как и ты._

Зубы вонзаются в её руку. Взор Тоуки застилается слезами, болью и чем-то ещё.

_Скоро увидимся, Канеки._

Тоука слышит хруст костей, а затем чувствует, будто её выкинули из собственной головы, ощущает, как её сознание заполняется мягким, неясным туманом. Словно со стороны девушка видит, что её тело больше похоже на кровавое месиво. Киришима замечает отблеск белого — белоснежных волос — и в этот момент к ней приходит осознание, что это Канеки, в конце концов, возвращается к ней. Приходит, наконец, чтобы забрать её с собой, куда бы он ни собрался.

— _Тоука_ , — зовёт он, и девушка тянется к нему, счастливо вздохнув. Тоука. Он назвал её _Тоука_.

Зубы какуджи не пускают её, Канеки поднимает меч и разбивает каждый клык. Гуль отпускает Киришиму, и она тяжело оседает на землю — девушка всё ещё в шоке, боль от удара доходит сквозь туман. Канеки заключает её в свои объятия.

— _Тоука_ , — слышит она; её тело бьёт крупная дрожь. Туман рассеивается. Боль целиком накрывает Киришиму.

— _Как ты?_

_Мне… мне больно…_

— _Я знаю. Тоука, пожалуйста, держись._

_Канеки, мне больно. Мне… действительно… п-прошу…_

— _Сейчас._

Канеки притягивает девушку к себе, подставляя ей свою плоть — она такая мягкая, сладко пахнущая и _изумительно_ вкусная — её стучащие от озноба зубы впиваются в него, а руки обвивают шею парня, в то время как Киришима ест, отчаянно и жадно. С каждым глотком боль, пронзающая тело, стихает, тогда как тоска в груди разрастается настолько сильно, что у Тоуки создаётся ощущение, будто ломается каждое её ребро.

_Я дура._

Разумеется, это не Канеки.

_Я такая… такая глупая._

Тоука ощущает вкус слёз, смешанных с кровью Аримы, и слышит щёлканье камер со вспышками. Она утыкается носом в плащ мужчины, чтобы скрыться от их объективов.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит следователь, убирая волосы с её лица. — Теперь всё в порядке.

Он берёт девушку на руки, она не удерживается и порывисто хватается за него, чтобы не упасть. Встав, мужчина осторожно перехватывает Киришиму поудобнее и наклоняется ближе к её уху. Шепчет:

— Как тебе такая страсть, голубушка?

Тоука вцепилась в него, её лицо всё в крови и слезах… очки Аримы перекошены, так как лбом он прижался к девушке…

В таком виде они запечатлены на фотографии, что украшает первую полосу каждой газеты.


	4. перелом | шаг назад и шаг назад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Почему бы вам не рассказать мне, что вас мучает?»

Человеческая кровь не может исцелить всё. Тоука носит гипс, на котором настоял врач, лечащий людей. И она в ярости.

— Тот какуджа — _ваших рук_ дело? Люди могли _погибнуть!_

— Этого не могло произойти, — со своей обычной сдержанностью утверждает Арима. — Я следил внимательно.

— О, вы так _внимательно следили_ , что гуль практически разорвал ребёнка напополам, да?

— Не совсем, — говорит он. — Просто для вас его спасение было хорошим испытанием.

— Х-хорошим _испытанием…_ — она морщится, когда пытается сжать в кулак свою загипсованную руку.

— Верно. Ребёнок был человеком. Сегодня все в офисе просили меня передать вам их поздравления и благодарность. Так что, — заключает следователь, — поздравляю. Спасибо вам. И да, вы были правы.

— Это в чём же? В том, что вы _садист_?

— В том, что я тщательно планирую абсолютно всё. Честно говоря, это было полезно.

— Ну спасибо! — срывается Тоука, взмахнув перед его лицом повреждённой рукой. — Спасибо за мои честно сломанные кости. Арима, как может этот примерный расчёт _вообще_ называться планированием? Не говоря уже о том, что это _второй раз_ , когда ваши замыслы так органично включают в себя нападение на меня. А давайте в следующий раз, когда понадобится драма, рисковать _вами_ будем?

Мужчина бросает на Киришиму непонятный взгляд.

— Что? — требовательно спрашивает девушка.

— Я… приму это к сведению, — наконец отвечает он.

— Уж будьте так любезны, Арима-сан. И, к слову, просто чтоб вы знали, на будущее: когда я говорила о «романтических неожиданностях», я имела в виду такие вещи, как подарки и спонтанные прогулки. А не _нападение какуджи, который мог убить меня!_

Арима снимает очки и, сильно сжимая их в пальцах, начинает протирать стёкла носовым платком. За этим его действом Тоука наблюдала всего раз или два, когда мужчина был _по-настоящему_ раздражён. Она напрягается, приготовясь защищаться.

— Тот гуль не смог бы убить вас, — говорит он, понизив голос. — Я знаю, на что вы способны, и спровоцировал как раз такого упыря, с которым вы бы справились. А не удалось вам это по одной единственной причине. Потому что в последний момент решили умереть.

К такому обороту Киришима была не готова. Она замирает.

— Я… я не…

— Вы да, — вздыхает Арима; он начинает ходить по комнате, но останавливается на полпути и подходит к девушке.

— Мы оба замешаны в этом, — объясняет следователь. — Наш план…

— _Ваш_ план!

— Наша _сделка_ не будет действительна, если вы умрёте. Даже если на деле нас связывает не любовь, мы остаёмся союзниками. Так что, — произносит он, надев свои очки, — почему бы вам не рассказать мне, что вас мучает? Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы уладить ваши проблемы.

Арима садится за стол и жестом предлагает девушке соседний стул.

Она продолжает стоять.

— Вам не удастся это уладить. — Её глаза блестят; Тоука заставляет себя не отводить взгляд от Бога Смерти. — Можете верить в свою дурацкую мечту о «мире во всём мире», но, что бы ни случилось, мой собственный мир останется таким же разбитым, каким он стал в тот день, когда вы разрушили его. Вы… в-вы забрали то будущее, в котором я могла быть с ним. И вы ничего не можете с этим поделать. _Ничего._

Её слова обжигают. Киришима ждёт, что следователь скажет что-нибудь резкое в ответ, возразит, вспылит. Вместо этого он опускает глаза. Через некоторое время Арима вздыхает.

— Я знаю, что не всё можно вернуть, — начинает мужчина. Затем он останавливается — всего на секунду — а Бог Смерти _никогда_ не запинается, но девушка отчётливо замечает это. Его пальцы барабанят по столу, а взгляд мечется вверх и влево; впервые Тоука видит, как следователь проглотил свой обычно подвешенный язык.

— Да, некоторые вещи нельзя исправить, но их осколки не должны заполнять всю вашу жизнь. Вы достойны большего, нежели быстрый конец, которого так ищете.

Арима переводит глаза на неё.

— Киришима-сан, — произносит он. — Вы прекрасны, сильны и умны. Вы заслуживаете того мира, который мы создадим согласно нашим замыслам, как никто другой.

Мужчина наблюдает за её реакцией, но Тоука слишком ошеломлена, чтобы делать что-нибудь, кроме как молча смотреть. То, что Бог Смерти способен на такие слова, как эти, по меньшей мере шокирует и по большей части возмущает. Где была эта сентиментальность, когда он убивал Канеки?

— Речи ваши поганые, — в конце концов выдавливает она из себя. — Слышать не могу.

Арима кивает, словно ничего другого и не ожидал. Он забирает свой плащ и направляется к прихожей. Киришима глядит в сторону и ждёт звука его шагов, когда он пойдёт в свою комнату; но этого не происходит. Она разворачивается к мужчине и видит, что Арима остановился на пороге у коридора. Он вздыхает, а потом поднимает на девушку глаза.

— Мне жаль, что вы пострадали, — говорит он тихо. — Но я обещаю, что это был последний раз, когда вы получили ранение. И до тех пор, пока вы полностью не исцелитесь, мы можем отложить наши публичные выступления.

Он слегка кланяется на прощание и выходит, на этот раз окончательно. Тоука смотрит ему вслед гораздо дольше, чем ей бы хотелось.

_Киришима-сан, вы прекрасны._

Ублюдочный манипулятор.

_Вы заслуживаете того мира, который мы создадим согласно нашим замыслам, как никто другой._

Того, кто действительно заслуживал, уже нет.

Взгляд девушки падает на газету, она поднимает её. Из-за слёз всё перед глазами Тоуки расплывается, в том числе и фотография, поэтому почти, _почти_ кажется, что это Канеки держит её.

 _Это не так_ , мысленно одёргивает себя Тоука. _Это не он._

Она такая дура. Пытается заставить себя идти дальше. _Я не видела Канеки. Это был не Канеки. Потому что Канеки… Канеки никогда…_

Девушка чувствует, что её сердце практически разрывается на куски. Она втягивает воздух и ощущает, как все его части толкаются, колотятся в лёгкие. Она не может завершить мысль.

 _Быстро_ , думает она. Вспомнить что-нибудь счастливое. Нечто приятное. Хоть что-то.

_Киришима-сан, вы прекрасны._

Манипулирующий. _Ублюдок._

Даже Канеки никогда не говорил ей таких слов.

И уже никогда не скажет.

Она швыряет газету на стол, придерживает её своей загипсованной рукой, а здоровой разрывает эту статью на две части.


	5. пожертвования | не удержала себя в руках

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня вечером: эксклюзивное интервью с возлюбленной Бога Смерти CCG!

— Доброе утро, Киришима-сан! Мы так рады вашему сегодняшнему возвращению. Как вы? Вижу, гипс уже сняли!

— Со мной всё хорошо, спасибо. И… ах, да… гипс сняли. — Тоука закатывает рукав, демонстрируя неповреждённую кожу. — Мы, гули, восстанавливаемся довольно быстро. Если получаем нужное питание.

— Ага, видимо, за всё следует поблагодарить Ариму-сана?

Лицо Тоуки непритворно краснеет.

— Он, конечно же, отблагодарён за это, — бормочет девушка; должно быть, её слова прозвучали сконфуженно, раз интервьюер поднимает руку в успокаивающем жесте.

— Шучу-шучу. Я ведь знаю, что вы имеете в виду пожертвования.

— Пожертвования? — переспрашивает Киришима, и рот ведущей открывается в форме идеальной буквы «О».

— О Боже, я и забыла! Это ведь должен был быть сюрприз, да?

У Тоуки ёкает в животе. Она начинает опасаться сюрпризов.

Но сюрпризом оказывается вышедшая из-за кулис пожилая человеческая женщина, представившаяся директором госпиталя. Она вручает Тоуке конверт. Девушка достаёт из него какой-то документ, раскрывает его и с удивлением наблюдает, как лист бумаги всё разворачивается… и разворачивается… и разворачивается — раскрывается снова и снова, соскальзывая на пол с её колен.

— Ч-что это? — спрашивает Киришима.

— Имена, — отвечает директор. — Имена пациентов моей больницы, что решили после своей смерти пожертвовать органы в новый приют для гулей, который мы строим в 20-м районе. Он будет стоять на том месте, которое когда-то называлось Антейку.

— Я… — Тоука ошарашена. Прежде чем ей удаётся одёрнуть себя, девушка отбрасывает свой мягкий вежливый тон, чтобы сказать. — Вы _шутите?_

Смеются и зрители, и женщины на сцене рядом с ней. Тоука густо краснеет.

— Я… Я имею в виду… Извините, я просто… — она прерывается и переводит дыхание.

— Я хочу сказать… — Киришима начинает сначала, — спасибо. Огромное спасибо. Просто… я никогда не думала, что люди будут…

Нет, это тоже звучит неправильно. Девушка замолкает, и, к счастью, её выручает то, что слово вновь берёт заведующая клиникой.

— Киришима-сан, спасибо _вам_. — По-прежнему сидя в кресле возле неё, директор низко кланяется. — На прошлой неделе вы спасли моего внука, рискуя собственной жизнью. Вы — и Арима-сан, естественно, тоже — доказали возможность того, что мы можем не только бояться друг друга. Вы оба начали дело, которое необходимо завершить, чтобы наладить отношения между всеми жителями этого города, и это меньшее, что я могу сделать, чтобы поддержать вас и таких, как вы.

Публика аплодирует, а заведующая выпрямляет спину и обращается к аудитории.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит директор. — Если среди вас есть те, кто так же заинтересовался пожертвованиями, я привезла необходимые формы. В настоящее время они действительны только для пациентов, зарегистрированных в госпитале 20-го района, но мы работаем над расширением…

Директор углубляется в детали, но Тоука не может дальше разобрать из-за сковавшего её изумления.

Люди жертвуют свои тела? Люди строят убежище для гулей?

Это на самом деле происходит?

Как такое возможно?

Нелепый план Аримы… _работает._

— Киришима-сан? — зовёт интервьюер, и девушка приходит в себя.

— А-ах… простите… я всё ещё… Я просто… — она не помнит, что по плану Аримы должна произнести в такой момент. Наверное, лучше просто сказать правду. — Честно говоря, Директор-сан, это… это всё равно… так невероятно. Это… так много значит… больше, чем можно передать словами.

Она колеблется, а затем склоняет голову.

— Спасибо, спасибо вам огромное. За эту такую невероятную поддержку…

Все улыбаются ей так открыто. Тоука сжимает руки на своих коленях.

— Знаете… с тех самых пор, когда я была ребёнком… всё, чего я хотела — просто жить, как все остальные. Я никогда не думала, что это будет возможно. Никогда не думала, что это случится при моей жизни. Но сейчас…

Девушка теряется. Ведущая кладёт руку ей на плечо.

— Это такие прекрасные слова, Киришима-сан. Я, признаюсь, пока я не имела чести встретиться с вами здесь, на этом шоу… что ж. Я всегда панически боялась гулей, как чудовищ, которые в любой момент могут появиться, словно ночной кошмар из-под кровати!

Все смеются. Тоука натянуто улыбается. А вдруг… ну вдруг… ну если вдруг затея эта не сорвётся.

— Знаете, мы с вами немного похожи. Я думала, что никогда не пойму людей. Пока не встретила Ка…

Её сердце пропускает удар.

_Вашу ж мать._

— «Ка»? — переспрашивает ведущая, и Киришима имитирует приступ кашля.

— П-простите, можно мне воды?

— Конечно! Она на столе рядом с вами. Пейте, не стесняйтесь.

— Спасибо. Эм… как я и говорила, я чувствовала то же самое, пока не встретила, — Тоука собирается с духом, — Кишо. Он… он был так добр ко мне… гораздо добрее, чем кто-либо из тех, кого я когда-то встречала.

Эти простые слова раньше так легко бы слетели с её языка. Но, произнося их сейчас, девушка чувствует себя так, будто… будто её сейчас стошнит полноценным человеческим обедом из фруктов, рисовых колобков и бифштексов.

_Чёрт._

Её глаза наполняются слезами. Директор больницы только что призналась, что помогает прокормить, возможно, сотню гулей, но единственное, о чём сейчас может думать Тоука — это о разрушенном Антейку и теле Канеки, истекающем кровью в руинах, и…

_Чёрт!_

…и о его улыбке, после того как он сделал свой первый латте, и печальном взгляде, когда парень спас её в Аогири…

_ЧЁРТ!_

Почему она должна потерять самообладание именно _сейчас_?

— Я, я… Извините… Я просто…

— Нет-нет, прошу, не торопитесь, Киришима-сан. Вот, возьмите салфетки.

— С-спасибо…

— Не за что! Ясно, что всё это очень важно для вас. Пожалуйста, не пересиливайте себя. Это интервью предназначено для весёлого времяпровождения, вы же знаете? Давайте слегка разрядим обстановку, — предлагает интервьюер, и Тоука поспешно расправляет плечи.

— Д-да… с удовольствием… давайте.

— Хорошо! Ладно, для начала… не поведаете ли нам, как проводите время вместе с печально известным следователем CCG?

— Ох, эм… в смысле, чем мы… занимаемся?

— Именно! Должно быть, это нелегко, верно? Иметь отношения гулю и человеку? Безусловно, есть различия в физиологии… но, как вы полагаете, у вас двоих такие же привычки и проблемы, как и у любой другой пары?

— Я… эм, да, разумеется, у нас… м-м…

— Может… может, расскажете о чём-то забавном, что происходило с вами обоими в последнее время?

— О-ох, конечно… мы… ну…

***

Тоука хватает пульт и выключает телевизор.

Затянувшееся молчание воздушным шаром распирает грудь девушки. Она не смотрит в сторону Аримы. Это первая огромная оплошность, которую Киришима совершила во всей их афере. Едва не прозвучавшее имя Канеки. Полное отсутствие милого домашнего времяпровождения, о котором можно говорить.

Заключение сделок, сотрудничество, «вы прекрасны», мир во всём мире, приюты для гулей — всё это замечательно и хорошо, но как до людей, наблюдающих за ней сквозь экраны, ещё не дошло, что их отношения — это один сплошной чёртов фарс?

А если Бог Смерти решит, что она не в состоянии придерживаться его идеальной истории? Тоука видела, как он поступает со своими врагами. Для следователя она бесполезна, если не может быть его безупречным трофеем.

В любой момент Арима может сильно разозлиться на неё. Девушка решает ударить первой.

— А о чём я должна была рассказывать? — допытывается она. — О том, как однажды в вашей компании помирала с голоду в подвале под всякую чушь про какой-то старый футляр для гитары? О единственных подарках, которые вы мне преподнесли — следователе, мечтающем меня убить, и какудже, что хотел сожрать? В ваших записях ничего не сказано по этому поводу. Вы не ко всему меня подготовили.

— Похоже, что так, — соглашается мужчина.

Тоука напрягается, ожидая продолжения.

— Сами виноваты, — произносит она, в то время как Арима продолжает хранить молчание.

— Приношу свои извинения, — отзывается он. — Раз уж этот случай доставил вам такие неудобства.

В конце концов Киришима заставляет себя поднять на следователя глаза, но видит только, что он продолжает пялиться в погасший экран телевизора. Размышляет.

— Собирайтесь, — заявляет мужчина через мгновение.

— Куда это? — вскидывается девушка. На какой-то заброшенный склад? В подземелья штаба CCG?

Он пожимает плечами.

— Поищем место, о посещении которого вы, если что, сможете рассказать.


	6. противоположности | стачивающийся зуб

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Свидания в кафе.

К счастью, интервью не приводит к полному раскрытию их обмана. Но, к сожалению, оно порождает _более_ раздражающее последствие: появление огромного числа людей, как журналистов, так и случайных прохожих, желающих поболтать с ней.

— Возможно, общение с кем-то пойдёт вам на пользу, — замечает Арима.

— Можете не стараться, — говорит ему Тоука. — Здесь нигде нет ни камер, ни прослушивающих устройств.

— Я говорю это не для того чтобы соответствовать образу. Вы не общались со своей семьёй уже несколько недель.

— Предлагаете мне поговорить с Аято и Хинами, рискуя их спалить? Нет уж, спасибо. Хватит того, что о них известно Богу Смерти. Не хватало только, чтобы весь остальной город гонялся для взятия интервью ещё и за ними.

Поток журналистов не иссякает, так что Киришима прекращает гулять одной по утрам, а из дому выходит только со следователем, чьё присутствие настолько пугает людей, что тем самым ограждает девушку от их приставаний.

В течение двух недель они проводят своё свободное время на улице в общественных местах вплоть до 18:00 — после Арима уходит домой и «работает», или чем он там занимается в своём кабинете.

И вскоре, когда в следующий раз кто-то выпытывает у девушки, что она делает вместе с Аримой, у Тоуки уже готов ответ: они ходят в кафе. Во _множество_ кафе.

Ну а чем ещё они могут заняться? Они пробовали как-то сходить в зоопарк и в океанариум, а в итоге сделали полный круг, прежде чем уйти оттуда, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова за всё время.

— Парк развлечений? — однажды предлагает мужчина, но Киришима морщит нос, и следователь пожимает плечами. — Тогда кафе.

 _Если в итоге наш план сработает_ , угрюмо думает Тоука, _то это произойдёт уже под конец моей жизни._

Она переходит из одного кафе в другое. Пытается игнорировать тот факт, что все вокруг наблюдают за каждым их движением. Не думает о вещах, на которые не может повлиять (таких, как интервью), и расшифровывает язык жестов Аримы.

Например, Киришима знает, что ему так же скучно, как и ей: мужчина щурит глаза сильнее, чем обычно, и косится в сторону окна. Об Одноглазой Сове подозрительно долго не было вестей в последнее время, и он, наверное, думает о том, как бы заставить её обнаружить себя. Следователь берёт свой кофе, и девушка отмечает, что делает он это левой рукой — значит, при движении его ведущую правую руку всё ещё беспокоят раны от её укусов в плечо.

Впрочем, хуже того, что она стала понимать Ариму с одного взгляда, может быть только то, что он стал лучше разбираться в _ней_.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашивает мужчина уже третий раз за день.

А Тоука отвечает так же, как и в прошлые два: «Да».

Следователь начинает протирать очки. Киришима навешивает на лицо отработанную улыбку и заправляет прядь волос за левое ухо.

— Ну же, Арима. Надо сделать что-нибудь романтичное, — её голос звучит слишком резко для этих слов. Про время, которое они теперь совместно проводят в городе каждый день, ей так и нечего рассказать интересного, кроме «мы приходим туда-то и сидим там, ничего не делая».

Он возвращает очки на место и бросает взгляд на девушку.

— Я выбрал кафе. Ваша очередь что-нибудь предпринять.

Тоука откидывается в своём кресле.

— Вы выбрали кафе, но это — самое худшее из тех, в которых мы уже были, — ворчит она, помешивая содержимое своей чашки. — Только люди останутся довольны, выпив это.

— Если этот кофе настолько плохой, что только люди будут пить его, — начинает Арима, — то почему здесь полно гулей?

Девушка удивлённо моргает.

— Что? Вовсе нет.

Больше он ничего не добавляет, лишь надрывает пакетик с сахаром и высыпает его содержимое в свою чашку.

Киришима оглядывается по сторонам. Люди неохотно отворачивают свои лица в сторону, пока её глаза окидывают помещение. Это кафе находится в чужом районе, так что Тоука не удивляется, не увидев никого из своих знакомых. Но похоже, что у каждого человека, которого она видит, напиток испорчен молоком или сиропами, а на тарелке лежит разная выпечка.

Девушка упоминает об этом после того, как они покидают кафе, и Арима согласно кивает.

— Вот вам первая подсказка, — разъясняет он. — Даже в человеческом кафе не все заняты приёмом пищи _и_ напитками.

Разумно, неохотно признаёт она. На памяти Тоуки, люди, посещавшие Антейку, однозначно вели себя по-другому. Но это ничего не доказывает.

— Как ещё можно различить? — допытывается она.

— По обычным признакам.

— Каким же?

Следователь не отвечает. Они идут бок-о-бок, бесцельно сворачивают на узкую улочку и, пройдя её, оказываются на небольшой площади. Здесь Арима сбавляет шаг и останавливается, рассматривая людей, сидящих за выставленными под открытым небом столиками.

— Вон там, — говорит он наконец.

— Где?

— Мужчина с ребёнком за столиком в тени.

— Те, что едят мороженое?

— Делают вид, что едят, — поправляет он. — Родитель глотает после каждого укуса, толком не прожёвывая, хотя это простое мороженое. А ребёнок… дети, особенно такие маленькие, часто облизывают лакомство и пачкаются, но у этого лицо совсем чистое. Без салфеток. И ест только ложкой.

Чем дольше Киришима смотрит, тем очевиднее это становится. Мороженое капает им на пальцы, но оба вытирают его, не облизывая. Она мысленно делает пометку себе на будущее.

Родитель и ребёнок выглядят крайне обеспокоенными, так что Тоука говорит: «Идёмте», и они продолжают обратный путь к дому следователя. Однако этот разговор откладывается у неё в памяти, и в следующий раз на совместной прогулке девушка кивает головой в сторону бизнесмена, обедающего в парке на скамейке. Арима прослеживает направление её взгляда.

— Человек, — заявляет он почти сразу. Киришима хмурится, и мужчина продолжает: — Обратите внимание на карман его пиджака. Он полон фантиков от конфет.

— Гуль тоже мог так сделать, — бормочет девушка.

— Конечно мог, — признаёт следователь. Но его согласие не устраивает Тоуку.

Они проходят чуть дальше. Киришима замечает высокого школьника, гуляющего с собакой, и жестом указывает на него. Арима окидывает подростка взглядом, но вместо ответа интересуется: «А вы как думаете?»

Она внимательно смотрит. Думает.

— Человек, — наконец решает Тоука.

— Неправильно, — тотчас говорит мужчина, и её лицо вспыхивает.

— Почему? — возмущается девушка.

— Собака.

— И? Что с того? Собака-то тут причём?

— Вы раньше видели толстых собак? — спрашивает Арима, разворачиваясь. — Этому псу достаётся вся человеческая еда со стола его владельца.

Они наблюдают, как собака трусит мимо них, вывалив язык и почти касаясь земли своим отвислым пузом.

Тоука фыркает. Этого и следовало ожидать от гения CCG, полагает она.

На следующий день Киришима пробует снова. Каждый раз, когда она произносит «гуль», Арима отвечает «неверно» и указывает на следы от пищи на одежде, облизывания губ и взгляды, задерживающиеся на ресторанных вывесках. Каждый раз, когда говорит «человек», следователь заявляет «неправильно» и обращает её внимание на имитацию жевания, крепость зубов и тревожно бегающие глаза.

Девушка недовольна собой и напугана. Наблюдательность Аримы подтверждает его репутацию Бога Смерти, но если он видит насквозь абсолютно всех окружающих, то удивительно, как следователь ещё не перебил в одиночку всех упырей в городе.

Уже почти пора возвращаться в дом Аримы. В надежде верно определить сегодня хотя бы одного человека или гуля, Тоука в отчаянии тыкает в первого попавшегося и наугад выдаёт: «Человек!»

Мужчина оглядывается. Выдерживает паузу.

— Верно.

— П-правда?! — Неожиданно для себя, Киришима ощущает восторг.

Пока не рассматривает встречного повнимательнее.

— Но… почему человек? Он выглядят явно не в своей тарелке… нет пятен от еды… у него только один напиток, и это кофе.

— Всё это относится и к людям, — замечает Арима.

— Ну, да. Но… но как тогда у вас получается… — девушка в упор разглядывает человека, пока он не замечает их и не уходит в спешке. Тоука вздыхает.

— Невероятно, — бормочет она.

— Да, — подтверждает следователь, и необычное звучание его голоса настораживает Киришиму. Она морщит лоб, размышляя и догадываясь, а потом её озаряет.

Потрясённая девушка рывком оборачивается к Ариме.

— Вы… — Она слишком ошеломлена, чтобы закончить фразу.

_Вы блефовали всё это чёртово время._

— Ну, не всё время, — признаётся он, точно прочитав её мысли. — Но в большинстве случаев да.

Тоука хлопает глазами.

— Я думал, что на собаке спалюсь, — говорит мужчина, тихо хмыкнув и чуть склонив голову набок. Хоть она прежде не замечала за Аримой таких жестов, ясно, что выражают они веселье.

Бог Смерти _развлекался_.

Причём эта афера тянется уже _давно_.

За репутацией Бога Смерти как гения Тоука совсем упустила возможность того, что он также может просто дурачиться.

Девушка резко захлопывает рот ладонью, словно после случайного укуса или внезапной судороги. Арима подмигивает ей, а Киришима возмущённо отмахивается и отворачивается, чтобы он не видел выражение её лица.

Уголки её губ растягиваются в стороны так сильно и быстро, что даже больно. Что-то вспенивается и клокочет в груди Тоуки, и когда, наконец, вырывается изо рта, то напоминает скорее сильный кашель, нежели то, чем является на самом деле: хохот.

Она _смеётся_.

Из-за _Аримы_.

Это не правильно. Убийца Канеки не должен заставлять её смеяться. С некоторым ужасом девушка осознаёт, что даже не может вспомнить, когда последний раз думала о Канеки. Наверное это было неделю назад. Уже целая _неделя_ , как она гуляет по городу, высматривая в прохожих людей и гулей. Тоука была так поглощена этим занятием, что совершенно забыла мягкую улыбку парня, его добрые слова и все те дни, когда они варили кофе вместе.

— Тоука? — зовёт следователь, и Киришима прилагает все усилия, чтобы не оттолкнуть его и не закричать.

_Не называй меня так. Не говори со мной. Не смотри на меня. Не стой рядом со мной и не подходи ко мне, раз он не может!_

Окружающие поглядывают на них. Начинают собираться зеваки.

_Наша сделка. Приют. Пожертвования. Наша сделка. Наша сделка._

Она делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы овладеть голосом и выражением лица.

— Идите домой, — ровно произносит девушка.

— Тоу…

— _Идите. Домой._

Её пристальный взгляд, как обычно, не заставляет дрогнуть каменное лицо Аримы. Но мужчина опускает глаза на свои часы.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Всё равно мне пора возвращаться к работе, так что я ухожу. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны по пути домой.

Киришима покидает его прежде, чем следователь заканчивает свою речь, идёт быстро, не поднимая глаз.

Она так больше не может. Не вынесет. Слишком уж больно.

_Наша сделка. Приют. Пожертвования. Наша сделка. Наша сделка._

Последнее время её даже не занимали мысли об убийстве Аримы. Девушка осознаёт, что вовсе бы махнула на них рукой. Она бы также отказалась от своих праздных мечтаний о том, каково это, совсем ничего не чувствовать.

И сегодня он заставил её смеяться.

_Наша сделка. Приют. Пожертвования. Наша сделка. Наша сделка. Канеки…_

Она не может вернуться в его дом. Не сейчас. Ей просто нужно… немного времени… лишь немного времени, чтобы не быть частью его любовной истории… совсем чуть-чуть времени, чтобы побыть _собой_.

Киришима выжидает, пока не удостоверяется, что может спокойно выносить взгляды окружающих, а затем заходит в первое попавшееся кафе и заказывает эспрессо. К счастью, помещение оказывается небольшим и по большей части пустующим, если обслуживающий персонал и узнаёт её, то они не подают вида. Девушка устраивается в дальней части кафе, у окна, скрытого от глаз прохожих с улицы вьющимися растениями и всевозможными безделушками. Но не успевает она пригубить напиток, как, к её неудовольствию, кто-то всё же подходит и усаживается напротив неё. Тоука даже не утруждается взглянуть на нахала.

— Извините, — говорит она, не подумав смягчить свой тон. — Я не даю интервью без предварительного согласования. Сначала позвоните.

— Я _пытался_ позвонить. — Сердито бормочет человек. — Я оборвал тебе весь телефон. Но как-то ни разу не смог дозвониться, даже несмотря на то, что я твой брат.


	7. по разные стороны | сильнее кровных уз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подыгрывание уловке.

— Аято! — Ахнув от изумления, девушка переходит на тихое шипение. — Ты что _здесь_ забыл?

— И я рад тебя видеть, Aneki, — бормочет Аято.

— _Тихо_ ты. — Тоука оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь рассмотреть, привлекают ли они внимание и заметил ли их кто-нибудь. — Никто не знает, что у меня есть брат. Если людям станет известно…

— То что тогда? Явится Бог Смерти и убьёт меня?

— Нет, идиот! Если бы он хотел убить тебя, то уже бы это сделал.

— Да что ты? — парень откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди. — И откуда же тебе это известно?

— Он знал, где вы с Хинами жили несколько недель назад, когда всё это только начиналось.

Лицо Аято мрачнеет.

— Так у него в залоге наши с Хиной жизни, да? Вот поэтому ты участвуешь во всём этом идиотизме?

— Нет… _нет_.

— Значит он сказал, что убьёт тебя, если не останешься?

— Это… не совсем…

— Тогда почему? — шипит парень. — Aneki, ты можешь обманывать всех этих глупых грёбаных людей на их тупых телевизионных шоу, но всем, у кого есть мозги, абсолютно ясно, что для Аримы ты не более чем новый ходячий и говорящий куинке. Кстати об этом, я разговаривал с Йомо-саном, и…

— Аято, _заткнись_.

Аято хмуро стискивает зубы. Тоука чувствует, что краснеет, и снова осматривает кафе, дабы убедиться, что их по-прежнему никто не подслушивает. Затем девушка подаётся вперёд.

Если брат уже сейчас так взбешён, то она сомневается, что ему полегчает от осознания реальной картины происходящего.

Это уж точно.

Тоука понижает голос, и делает его таким же твёрдым, как тогда, когда учила Аято охотиться и сражаться с помощью его только что пробудившегося кагуне.

— Не дури. У меня всё хорошо. У нас с Аримой есть отношения. _Настоящие отношения_ , которые не завязаны на шантаже, угрозах или… или жизни заложников. Я знаю, тебе это должно казаться бредом, но, кроме тебя, больше никто так не думает. Люди стали жертвовать свои тела. Строить приюты.

— Они заставляют нас жить в своём человеческом мире, — рычит парень.

— Мы всегда жили в их мире, — поправляет Тоука. — Но теперь нам дают в нём место. И меня оно устраивает больше, чем тот ад, который пытается устроить Аогири.

— Ну а меня нет! — отрезает Аято. — Меня не устраивает, если при этом ты будешь настолько во власти этого сукина сына, что кроме вдолбленных им фраз ничего произнести не посмеешь.

— Аято…

— Послушай, Aneki, — перебивает парень. — Я знаю, что сильно накосячил тогда. Я знаю… знаю, что тогда сделал тебе очень больно. Но этого больше не повторится. Ты моя сестра, и я собираюсь защитить тебя.

Он выглядит таким серьёзным. Тоука поражена. Тронута. И доведена до предела.

— Я ценю это, — говорит она. — Но я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи. Иди домой. Позаботься о безопасности Хинами. Вот что тебе лучше сделать, если ты и вправду хочешь мне помочь. Хорошо?

Его рука на столе сжимается в кулак.

— Хорошо? — продолжает настаивать девушка.

Аято нехотя цедит сквозь зубы нечто, напоминающее «ладно».

Ей почему-то кажется, что теперь они пообщаются. О «делах житейских»: например, о том, как они поживают, или о старых добрых временах. Тоука отталкивала брата, но сейчас, когда он рядом, девушка ничего не может с собой поделать — в груди щемит от того, что она не одна, _по-настоящему_ не одна. Тоука поднимает руку, собираясь подозвать бариста и заказать кофе для Аято — чтобы ему было что пригубить — так девушка сможет удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке. Так она может попытаться снова сблизиться с братом.

Но в тот же миг Аято поднимается так резко, что его стул скрежещет по полу.

— П-подожди, — запинаясь, выдыхает Тоука. — Аято, не…

_Не уходи._

Его фигура исчезает за хлопнувшей дверью кафе.

***

Снова в одиночестве.

Тоуке следовало отвечать на его звонки. Рассказать о сделке, даже понимая, что Аято этого не одобрит. Сказать ему правду минуту назад. Быть ему лучшей сестрой. Девушке нужно было удержать брата тогда, когда он сворачивал на кривую дорожку. Она должна была… должна…

Она не выполнила ни одну из этих чёртовых обязанностей.

Не удивительно, что Канеки ушёл и не вернулся.

Её кофе на вкус так же ужасен, как и человеческая пища. Киришима прижимает ладони к лицу и глубоко вздыхает.

Вот и побыла собой какое-то время. Невыносимой, унылой эгоисткой. Способной поддерживать лишь одни грёбаные отношения, да и те ненастоящие.

Тоука встаёт и плетётся к выходу, так и не допив свой кофе.

По крайней мере, в качестве куинке-девушки Аримы она полезна хоть кому-то.


	8. спарринг | держа дистанцию

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тренировочный поединок поможет отвлечься от дурных мыслей.

Тоука добирается к дому Аримы обходными путями, чтобы избежать репортёров, которые могут поджидать её у парадной двери. Солнце уже зашло, и девушка с удивлением замечает, что в холле за чёрным входом горит свет. Следователь умеренно расходует электроэнергию; он что сейчас, не в своём кабинете? Киришима осматривается, когда заходит внутрь, и, не найдя мужчину, выключает свет.

Она направляется в свою комнату. Даже в тёмном коридоре девушка может найти её по веющей изнутри прохладе. Если сейчас Тоука попытается уснуть, то она просто проваляется в кровати несколько часов, погрязнув в собственных думах.

В тишине девушке удаётся расслышать приглушённый голос Аримы и звук его шагов, исходящие из кабинета следователя.

Впервые Киришима пришла домой после него. Наверное, ей следует сообщить о своём возвращении, просто чтобы мужчина от неожиданности не напал на неё, приняв за злоумышленника или ещё кого. Тоука поворачивает обратно.

В кабинете Аримы девушка была лишь однажды, когда он устраивал ей экскурсию по своему дому. Киришиму не покидает чувство, что она вторгается на запретную территорию, когда стучится в дверь.

Следователь перестаёт говорить. В комнате устанавливается тишина, а затем Тоука слышит: «Мне нужно идти, но я займусь этим. Давайте обсудим всё в офисе завтра утром».

— Всё хорошо, — говорит она, приоткрывая дверь и мельком заглядывая внутрь. — Вы можете продолжать работать, я просто хотела сказать, что…

Киришима обрывает себя на полуслове, когда приглядывается получше.

— А что это вы тут _делаете_? — интересуется девушка, и Арима поворачивается к ней, убирая телефон в карман.

— Киришима-сан, — говорит он. Стоя, как так и надо, на длинном столе для конференций. — С возвращением.

— Что-то не так с полом? — спрашивает она, обеспокоенно отступая.

— Нет, — отвечает мужчина. — Хорошо погуляли?

_Плохо. Совсем плохо._

Тоука хмурится.

— Сперва объясните, почему вы на столе.

Следователь поправляет очки.

— Мне так нравится.

Сначала шутки, а теперь ещё и это. Что-то должно было отразиться на её лице, потому что Арима протягивает руку, словно предлагая, _Присоединяйся_ , девушка страдальчески морщится, но потом думает, _А почему бы и нет?_

Она взбирается на крышку.

И чувствует себя именно так, как наверное и можно себя чувствовать, стоя на столе.

— И зачем вообще вам такая здоровенная столешница, — бормочет она, прохаживаясь по ней.

— Раньше я проводил здесь встречи с моим отрядом. С моим прежним отрядом, я хотел сказать.

Киришима ни разу не видела, чтобы сюда кто-нибудь приходил.

— Их переподчинили или что?

— Их всех убили.

Ей, вероятно, следует выразить соболезнования, но вот как-то не испытывает она сожаления по поводу смерти кучи голубей, тем более находившихся под прямым командованием Бога Смерти.

— Это ужасно, — хотя бы так откликается девушка.

— Я собираюсь убить того, кто это сделал, — отвечает Арима, словно сообщая ей о своих планах на ужин.

— Так как вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — продолжает он, — буду считать, что вы по-прежнему чувствуете себя неважно. К счастью, другая полезная функция этого стола заключается в том, что на нём хорошо проводить учебные бои. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы провести со мной раунд?

Тоука удивлённо моргает, а затем фыркает.

— Одной шутки с вас на сегодня достаточно.

— Я не шучу. Это поможет отвлечься от всего того, что беспокоит вас. — Словно в подтверждение серьёзности своих слов, мужчина начинает расстегивать манжеты и подворачивать их. Затем он одаривает Киришиму таким взглядом, от которого девушка ощущает себя кроликом перед удавом. Она разворачивается к следователю, не сводя глаз с его лица.

— Ну ладно. Уговорили. — Помахаться с Богом Смерти, пожалуй, было бы как раз кстати, особенно учитывая её нынешнее состояние. Тоука вытягивает руку и начинает разминаться.

— Без кагуне, — предупреждает Арима, и девушка надувает губы.

— Хорошо, — соглашается она, опуская руки. — Если не станете использовать трупы тех, кого убили.

— Договорились. — Он слегка разогревается, а потом ждёт, когда Тоука сделает несколько пробных махов ногами.

— Сразу, как будете готовы, — говорит мужчина, и Киришима атакует.

Для начала она пытается провести пару относительно небыстрых ударов — просто чтобы оценить возможности следователя. Он легко уклоняется от всех, и Тоука увеличивает скорость, но всё же ничего, кроме пряди волос, задеть не может. Раззадоренная, она наносит стремительный удар, но мужчина блокирует запястьями её лодыжки и толкает девушку на прежнюю позицию, сам не сдвинувшись с места ни на сантиметр.

Вскоре становится понятно, почему Арима посчитал этот длинный стол «отличной тренировочной площадкой». Здесь можно двигаться лишь вперёд и назад, остаётся только сосредоточить все усилия на битве и не сдавать своих позиций. Вскоре следователь перестаёт уклоняться и начинает просто ловить удары: независимо от того, каким образом Киришима их наносит, её костяшки пальцев оказываются каждый раз в центре его ладоней. Девушка ускоряется до предела, но даже тогда, когда использует наиболее непредсказуемые комбинации, которые может придумать, даже когда чувствует по напряжению глазных мышц, что проявился какуган, не может провести ни единого удара.

У Тоуки перехватывает дыхание. Это невозможно. Все её намерения настолько прозрачны? Или он телепат?

Девушка вкладывает всю силу в удары, и предплечья мужчины поднимаются, блокируя. В тот же миг угроза получить пяткой в пах заставляет его отступить на шаг, и как только он это делает, Киришима останавливается, тяжело дыша.

— Да вы надо мной издеваетесь, — выпаливает она.

— Нет, — отвечает Арима. — Но если честно, я поддавался.

— Не верю! — рычит Тоука, и он произносит: «Доказываю».

Следующее движение следователя настолько быстрое, что Тоука не замечает его, пока кончики ногтей мужчины не оказываются в сантиметре от её глаз. Киришима задыхается и отшатывается, но он запросто поражает её снова: смазанный бросок, и разящие пальцы замерли в миллиметре от уязвимого места на горле, под нижней челюстью. Затем он вновь движется, устремляясь к её груди, животу, ушам.

Арима не притрагивается к ней, но с каждым его размытым движением девушке всё труднее убедить себя не паниковать. Она поднимает руки, отчаянно пытаясь закрыться, но удары следователя просто проскальзывают между ними. Киришима отступает, пятится назад всё дальше, и вдруг он бросается — _касается_ — хватает её за руки. И резко дёргает вперёд.

Девушка смотрит на него, пошатываясь, а потом оглядывается. Её каблуки находятся на самом краю стола. Тоука шагнула с него и упала бы, если бы мужчина не поймал её.

Арима ни разу не ударил девушку, но её ноги подкашиваются.

_Немыслимо._

При первом её нападении на Бога Смерти ничего подобного не было. К такому Киришима оказалась совершенно не готова. Он был словно сплошная стена. Словно цунами.

Да как вообще нечто подобное могло появиться на свет?

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает Арима, и Тоука подпрыгивает. С опозданием до неё доходит, что его пальцы удерживали её всё это время. Они теплые, но девушка отдёргивается так, словно обожглась.

— Вы дрожите, — отмечает он.

— Я… я… я в порядке. — Разве что сердце стучит так сильно, что аж голова кружится.

Следователь произносит лишь:

— Прошу прощения, если напугал вас.

— Это не от _испуга_ , — выдыхает Тоука прежде, чем успевает взять себя в руки.

— Тогда от чего? — Спрашивает он, и Киришима отворачивается. Она спрыгивает со стола, медлит, подбирая выражения.

— Я… видела своего брата сегодня, — говорит девушка Ариме, уняв дрожь в голосе насколько это возможно. — И он… просто в ярости от… всего этого. Словом… словом, если он нападёт на вас, пообещайте мне, что не станете… вы поняли. Не сделаете этого.

— Разумеется. Я обещаю. — Арима тоже сходит со стола. — Мне достаточно и одной из Киришим.

Кровь приливает к её лицу.

— Это… это не то, что я…

— Знаю. — Слабо фыркает мужчина, слегка наклонив голову. Он направляется к выходу из кабинета. — Уже поздно. Спокойной ночи, Киришима-сан.

— Д-да… конечно. И вам спокойной.

— Надеюсь, вам всё-таки удастся отдохнуть. Мне нужно встретиться кое с кем завтра утром, так что увидимся вечером.

— …ага. Хорошо. Вечером так вечером.

Этой ночью её тёмная комната прогревается медленно, но верно. Девушка старается заснуть, но вместо этого она какое-то время просто лежит, уйдя с головой в свои мысли.

***

_Киришима-сан_ , слышится Тоуке в едва различимых скрипах и шорохах — «голосах» этого дома. _Киришима-сан, вы прекрасны._

_Мне достаточно и одной из Киришим._

_Увидимся завтра._

***

_Хватит_ , проносится в голове.

 _Хватит что?_ возникает вопрос.

Для Тоуки немыслимо даже просто задумываться об этом.


	9. порции | воздержание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пища и поединок.

Как бы то ни было, она начинает чувствовать себя гораздо спокойней рядом с Аримой. Ну а что? Этого следовало ожидать, ведь после нескольких месяцев совместной жизни он, естественно, стал менее невыносимым и без усилий со стороны Тоуки.

Следующие несколько дней она проводит договариваясь о различных интервью и готовясь к ним. Девушка вновь и вновь повторяет сюжет рассказа о людях-гулях-собаке и удовлетворённо слушает вызванные им смешки.

— Я так понимаю, в итоге Бог Смерти оказался не таким уж жутким типом, — посмеивается в трубку какой-то журналист, и Тоука заставляет себя хихикнуть в ответ.

— Не тревожьтесь, — уверяет она, лёжа на диване и вытянув ноги. — Он ужасен, но только если вас угораздит быть против него.

— О нет, Тоука-чан! Неужто бывают грозы и в Эдеме?

 _Тоука-чан._ Девушка разглядывает потолок. Мило, но пока что звучит слишком обезличенно.

_А ведь я на самом деле становлюсь личностью._

— Какие отношения не переживают взлёты и падения? — спрашивает девушка елейным голосом Тоуки-чан. — Я бы волновалась больше, если бы всё было идеально.

***

Открывается задняя дверь. Тоука вскакивает, спохватившись, но не успевает вовремя убрать всё. Она проглатывает уже откушенное, уставившись на вошедшего следователя. Его взгляд падает на девушку и на пищу, которую она ест прямо из бумажного пакета, раздобытого в холодильнике.

— Я дома, — говорит он.

— …с возвращением, — бормочет Киришима.

Мужчина проходит дальше, чтобы повесить свой плащ.

Именно Арима снабжал её продовольствием из каких-то своих, легальных, источников, но он впервые застал девушку за едой. Дабы избежать пристального внимания и отвращения, Тоука воздерживается от приёма пищи, пока не убедится наверняка, что следователя нет дома, и никак не комментирует еженедельное пополнение запасов в холодильнике.

— Вы сегодня рано, — замечает она, когда мужчина возвращается на кухню, Арима кивает.

— Я подумал, — объясняет он. — Что нам следует уделить больше времени для спарринга.

Он ставит на стол целлофановый пакет и выгружает из него продукты: бутыль чая, набор готовой лапши и пару рисовых колобков.

— Спарринга? Зачем? — спрашивает Киришима. Следователь подходит к ней вплотную, и девушка цепенеет, но он только достаёт палочки для еды из ящика позади неё. Мужчина усаживается за противоположный край стола, и Тоука прокашливается.

— Это потому, что на днях я упомянула тренировки в нескольких интервью, да?

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я их даже не прослушиваю.

— Не прослушиваете? — Вот так сюрприз. — А вдруг я опять накосячу?

— Уверен, что вы отлично справляетесь. Itadakimasu. — Арима вскрывает крышку упаковки с лапшой.

— Так-так, — произносит Тоука, пока он ест, — вы просто хотите снова меня уделать? Я знала, что вы садист, но не до _такой_ же степени.

— Я вас не уделывал. Вы живы и здоровы. И я не, — говорит следователь, когда она открывает рот, — издеваюсь. Для меня очевидно, что вы уделяли тренировкам значительное количество времени. Если хотите и дальше совершенствоваться, то я могу заниматься с вами.

Он захватывает часть лапши палочками.

— К тому же, — продолжает мужчина, прожевав, — сейчас мои расследования продвигаются успешнее, чем обычно. Подозреваю, что когда я настигну цель, вы запросто можете подвергнуться нападению.

В последнее время деятельность CCG вызывает всё больше и больше критики, благодаря их парочке. Но остаются некоторые гули, на которых, согласно общему мнению, следует продолжать охоту.

— Вы говорите о том, кто уничтожил ваш отряд? — уточняет девушка, ощущая дурноту.

— Одноглазая Сова SSS-ранга, — говорит Арима. — Да.

_SSS._

И один из членов Аогири. Вряд ли Аято удастся отвести от неё удар.

Что, чёрт подери, она сможет сделать, если гуль _такой мощи_ явится по её душу?

— Всё не так безнадёжно, — говорит следователь, словно читая её мысли. — Время вашей реакции отстаёт примерно на пятую долю секунды. С практикой вы сможете практически полностью это устранить.

Он точно человек? На _пятую долю секунды?_

— С чего вы взяли, что эти крохи времени смогут мне что-то дать? — спрашивает Киришима. — Вы ведь наверняка свой собственный отряд так же тренировали, верно? Ясно же, что эти миллисекунды ничем _им_ не помогли.

Арима даже не дрогнул.

— Верно. Не помогли.

Он доедает лапшу, отодвигает пустую упаковку в сторону и начинает разворачивать обёртку рисового колобка.

Вся эта еда из магазина быстрого питания, понимает она. Довольно неожиданно. И печально. Девушка смотрит, как он ест, пытаясь заглушить воспоминания о Йорико, пока они не ранят слишком глубоко.

— Выбор за вами, — отступает мужчина. — Лично я считаю, что провести тренировочный поединок гораздо интересней, чем идти в очередной десяток кафе.

Ну, с этим она не может не согласиться.

***

Вскоре становится очевидно: совместные походы в кафе гораздо «романтичнее» десятков опрокидываний на спину за вечер.

— У вас довольно невинное представление о романтике, — замечает Арима, когда девушка говорит об этом, и после того как смысл его высказывания доходит до неё, Тоука застывает, а через мгновение прикладывается позвоночником о стол в очередной раз. Она с шипением переворачивается на бок.

— _Чёрт!_

— Киришима-сан, — зовёт Арима. — Поднимайтесь.

— _Поднимайтесь_ , — повторяет мужчина, когда она не реагирует, и Тоука, медленно вздохнув, снова встаёт на трясущиеся ноги.

 _Он убил Канеки_ , уговаривает себя девушка. _Он убийца. Он использует меня. Я не более чем ходячий и говорящий куинке. Он по-прежнему может убить меня, когда всё это кончится._

Тоука атакует — _удар_ — её рука проходит в сантиметре от лица следователя, от чего по телу пробегают восторженные мурашки, но затем он замахивается кистью — _захват_ — и мир размывается. Её швыряет на стол, и в этот раз Киришима остаётся лежать, заходясь в кашле. Её грудь судорожно вздымается, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы боли.

— Да чтоб вас, — выдыхает девушка, когда Арима возникает над ней.

— 0.22 секунды, — объявляет он. — Хорошая работа.

Мужчина тянет к ней руку, и Тоука съёживается, но тут же понимает, что он просто предлагает ей свою помощь, чтобы подняться. Она смотрит на протянутую руку следователя, а затем переводит взгляд на его лицо, не изменившееся ни на йоту.

Киришима берёт его за руку, но отпускает сразу же, как только оказывается на ногах. Охлопывает себя по бёдрам, словно стряхивая приставшую пыль.

К следующей неделе у неё уже почти всегда получается сохранить равновесие или, по крайней мере, сгруппироваться, когда следователь сбивает её с ног. Он делится с Тоукой своими траекториями движений и ударов, а также всевозможными методами оценки противников. Однажды Арима притаскивает пару деревянных мечей, и вскоре, не без некоторых возражений со стороны Тоуки, в его кабинете регулярно начинают раздаваться громкий треск и стук.

 _Он убил Канеки_ , говорит себе девушка, стараясь вызвать в себе такую ярость, которую можно будет вложить в удар. _Он убийца. Монстр. Машина._

Под началом Бога Смерти она узнала больше, чем за все эти годы, и гораздо быстрее, чем при обучении у Йошимуры или даже Йомо. Её время сокращается с невероятной постоянностью — а затем, к разочарованию Киришимы, замирает на одном уровне. И остаётся неизменным на протяжении нескольких дней.

 _Он убил его_ , повторяет Тоука. _Он его убил, убил, убил._

Она атакует.

_Щёлк… щёлк!_

Острие клинка Аримы снова оказывается у самого её глаза. Девушка чертыхается, и следователь опускает меч.

— Уже ближе, — сообщает он ей. — Давайте поужинаем, а завтра продолжим.

— _Нет_ , — рычит Тоука.

— Нет?

— Ещё раз, — говорит она. — Только один раунд. — Киришима настолько близка, что всем нутром ощущает: вот-вот. Она делает глубокий вдох, восстанавливая самоконтроль.

 _Чуть быстрее_ , повторяет девушка словно мантру. _Чуть быстрее, чтобы уложится в одну десятую секунды. В десятую, в десятую, в де-ся-ту-ю…_

Она поднимает меч на изготовку. В дыхании Аримы на миг возникает пауза, и клинок Тоуки движется вверх. Как раз вовремя.

_Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк!_

Их лезвия встречаются снова и снова, и… и… _есть!_ — Киришима отводит его оружие в сторону и заносит ногу для удара в живот. Следователь роняет меч и перехватывает её лодыжку руками, прежде чем удар достигнет цели. Тоука останавливается и отдёргивает ногу обратно, а он отпускает её и отступает.

— Ну? — девушка тяжело дышит, уперевшись руками в колени. — Сколько?

— 0.18, — говорит Арима.

Её глаза расширяются.

— Да ладно? Не врёте?

— Нет. Отличная работа, Киришима-сан.

Она это сделала. _Она сделала это._

Тоука вдыхает воздух мелкими порциями и опускает голову вниз. Закрывает рот, пытаясь успокоиться.

_Я сделала это._

Она сама не ожидала, что может оказаться на такое способна. А теперь, благодаря Ариме…

 _Тихо_ , уговаривает себя девушка. _Тихо, тихо, спокойно._

Это вполне естественно, что после тренировки какое-то время никак не получается справиться с непослушным дыханием.

— Здорово, — заявляет она минутой позже с каменным лицом. — А вот _теперь_ можно и поужинать.


	10. стечение | сантиметровые продвижения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Так трогательно, что ты обратила внимание на подобные вещи.

Вскоре жизнь входит в колею: Арима приходит домой и убирает свой ужин в холодильник, следом они тренируются, а после возвращаются на кухню, чтобы завершить ночную трапезу и просидеть остаток вечера в тишине. Арима изучает материалы своего дела, а Тоука читает.

Дни проходят тихо, к счастью, затихают и новости. Фотографы ещё есть, но уже не такая уйма, чтобы приходилось держать шторы закрытыми всё время, дабы чужие глаза не узрели, как они с Аримой колотят друг друга или же вовсе не общаются между собой большую часть времени. У Тоуки ещё берут интервью, но гораздо реже, что в целом радует её, так как у девушки уже иссякают идеи насчёт свиданий и прочих милостей, о которых можно рассказать.

Больше беспокойства вызывает то обстоятельство, что с некоторых пор СМИ сильно увлеклись размышлением о причинах нападения отдельных упырей на недавно открытые приюты для гулей. Тоука замечает, что в те дни, когда обсуждение проходит особенно бурно, Арима позже приходит домой. Такие вечера она проводит в ожидании, перекусывая на ходу. Пару раз набирает номер Аято, но так и не звонит по нему.

***

В конце концов, всё сводится к упорядоченной обыденности, именуемой «повседневной жизнью». Многое разнится с тем прежним существованием, которое она вела. Кое-что же, вроде пустых стен и глухих коридоров, отмечающих каждый её шаг эхом чуть ли не на весь дом… ну, это вполне привычно.

***

Вернувшись как-то вечером, Арима застаёт Тоуку сидящей на кухонной стойке. Он окидывает беглым взглядом застывшее лицо девушки, а затем гостиную, где на столике осталась лежать её перевёрнутая книга.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, и Тоука колеблется совсем недолго, прежде чем решается выпалить:

— Йорико.

— Что-то произошло с Косакой-сан?

— Нет, нет. Она в порядке. — нервничая, Тоука закусывает губу. — Она просто… зашла в гости.

Журналисты уже целую вечность не осаждали входную дверь, поэтому какая-то часть её подумала — или, вернее, понадеялась, — что это стучит Аято. У того, кто стоял снаружи, оказались светлые волосы, и растерявшуюся было Тоуку словно громом поразило.

— _Привет_ , — робко произнесла Йорико, а Тоука… Тоука ничего не смогла ответить.

***

— Она ваша подруга, — напоминает ей Арима.

— Я знаю, — говорит Тоука и вдруг понимает, что чувствует себя скорее благодарной, чем раздражённой его осведомлённостью. Она покачивается взад и вперёд на столешнице. Следующие её слова тихи.

— Но… я ведь… бросила её.

Арима, пожалуй, последний человек, с которым этим следует делиться, но Тоука уже пролистала контакты на своём телефоне с десяток раз, прежде чем кинуть аппарат за диван. Как только то, что вертелось и крутилось в её голове, начинает вырываться наружу словами, уже не выходит остановиться.

— Я больше не общалась с ней после… того дня. Мы договорились сходить в зоопарк, но я так и не показалась. Она приготовила мне все свои любимые блюда, а я даже не позвонила. Я даже не пыталась найти её.

Арима наблюдает за девушкой на протяжении всей её речи. Потом ставит свою еду на стойку рядом с Киришимой.

— Почему? — спрашивает он.

— Да потому что _все_ знали, что произошло с этим кафе! И она… она наверняка поняла. Кто я.

— Теперь она точно знает, — замечает Арима. — Если не из-за рейда, то из интервью. — Он выдерживает паузу, размышляя. — Значит, вы расстроены тем, что она была зла на вас, когда пришла сюда.

— Нет! — возражает Тоука. — Вовсе нет. Она не злилась.

— Тогда чем?

***

— _Тоука-чан_ , — сказала Йорико, улыбаясь в пол и теребя волосы. — _Может… может, сходим в кафе как-нибудь?_

***

Тоука обхватывает себя руками и ничего больше выдавить из себя не может. Через некоторое время Арима убирает продукты и говорит: «Давайте начнём», — и они приступают. Тоука разминает руки, машет ногами в воздухе, а после второго раунда произносит:

— Просто Йорико — самый лучший человек, которого я когда-либо встречала.

— Вот как.

— Но многое поменялось, — продолжает Тоука, привычно уворачиваясь и контратакуя. — Да… да всё вообще, и сама я тоже. Я, должно быть, сильно изменилась. Что если я ни о чём не смогу с ней поговорить?

Ребро ладони Аримы замирает в сантиметре от её горла. Тоука со вздохом потирает лоб, они одновременно делают шаг назад. Вот же глупость. Какой смысл ей обсуждать с ним всё это? Что смертоносная машина может знать о межличностных отношениях?

— Вы должны пойти, — говорит он.

Девушка удивлённо моргает.

— Правда?

— Она вас пригласила. Вы хотите пойти. Так идите.

— Вы меня чем слушаете? — повышает голос Тоука. — Я тут распинаюсь всё это время, что понятия не имею, сможем ли мы вообще остаться друзьями после всего произошедшего.

Арима сшагивает со стола, расправляя рукава и застёгивая манжеты.

— Я не знаю, удастся ли вам сохранить отношения. Но вы относитесь к этой встрече с предубеждением, поскольку боитесь разрушить даже то немногое, что вас связывает, — толкует он. — Вот почему вы не искали её после того рейда. К счастью, теперь вам известно, что она, по-видимому, не презирает вас за ложь. И не похоже, чтобы и вы испытывали неприязнь по отношению к ней. Значит, вы должны пойти. Давайте ужинать.

Он открывает дверь и замирает в ожидании. Тоука не двигается с места, сжимая и разжимая кулаки вновь и вновь.

Арима самонадеян. Считает, что знает всё.

Обычно так оно и оказывается.

— Киришима-сан, — зовёт он, и Тоука, прочистив горло, спускается вниз.

***

Тоука торопливо сглатывает. Отчасти от волнения, отчасти потому, что нагретая горячим кофе керамическая чашка обжигает руки.

Всё… довольно… неплохо. Йорико недавно пошла на кулинарные курсы и теперь практикуется. Она кажется увлечённой; сейчас у неё есть возможность самостоятельно оплачивать проживание в блоке с неожиданно хорошей кухней. После стольких лет пресечения любых мыслей о ней Тоука испытывает искреннюю радость, что у подруги всё хорошо, и её сердце замирает только когда Йорико говорит:

— А ты-то как?

— А я… — отпивает Тоука, делая вид, будто растеряна от избытка слов, а не их полного отсутствия. Какие её дела не были связаны с Аримой и их идиотским спектаклем? Что она может поведать без утайки?

— Я была поражена, увидев тебя по телевизору, — подсказывает Йорико, а затем слегка усмехается. — Я, эм… прочла все статьи. И тому подобное.

— Вот как, — произносит Тоука, надеясь, что выражение её лица не слишком наигранное.

— Ага! Честно говоря, сперва я была… довольно озадачена. Я и не думала, что Арима-сан… в твоём вкусе…? Я хочу сказать — я только полагаю, как оно на самом-то деле я не знаю, — но неважно — смотритесь вы и правда хорошо. Понимаю, что на выходе все интервью немного приукрашивают, но вы ведь были вместе уже довольно давно, так?

— Это да, — подтверждает Тоука. По установленной Аримой дате, их отношения официально начались уже много месяцев назад, почти что год. Она не вдаётся в подробности, и спустя некоторое время Йорико покашливает.

— Хм, — начинает Йорико. — Уверена, Арима-сан действительно много для тебя значит, поэтому, как насчёт… расскажешь мне о нём больше?

Подруга улыбается, скручивает салфетку и морщится, когда та рвётся напополам. Йорико неуютно, но Тоука не может по мановению волшебной палочки вызвать у себя ту сердечную улыбочку, что по наитию возникает для всех остальных. Как она ужасна.

 _Враньё это_ , хочет сказать Тоука. _Ты тогда не знала всей правды обо мне, не знаешь и сейчас._

Но она допускает, что можно поделиться хотя бы её частицей. Тоука глубоко вдыхает.

— Ему нравится стоять на столах.

Брови Йорико ползут вверх.

— Ему… э… где?

— Странно, — говорит Тоука, глядя в окно. — Мне не понятно. У него одно из самых высоких званий, да и сам он ростом удался, так что вряд ли чувство превосходства над всеми ему не знакомо.

Об этом на удивление легко рассказывать, даже ощущая, как Йорико таращится на неё.

— На столах, — отзывается та. — Ладно. А… и… на всех?

— Обычно на большом столе для конференций в своём кабинете, — отвечает Тоука. Прикидывает что-то. — Но держу пари, и на других тоже. Даже не знаю. Пожалуй, на любом, что под ним не развалится.

— А… ясно. — Йорико берёт и откусывает от своей булочки. — Н-ну а… что он там делает-то?

— Мы дерёмся.

— Вы — что?

— Прости. Мне нужно было выразиться точнее. Не в том смысле, что мы вздорим. — О, как же это здорово, говорить правду. — Мы спаррингуемся.

— Так, погоди, то есть, ты тоже на столе находишься?

— Ага, — признаётся Тоука. — Вроде того. И там не так уж плохо. За время нашей работы моя реакция улучшилась с одной пятой секунды до 0.15.

— В-вау. Там есть таймер, который измеряет настолько точно?

— Да. Сам Арима.

— Ого. Понятно. Но… но зачем вам вообще эти сражения? Ох, — догадывается Йорико, — это всё ради твоей безопасности? Из-за того, что некоторые упы… ой, типы стали нападать на приюты, верно? А на тебя и без того уже пару раз совершали покушение.

— Именно. — И оба раза благодаря Ариме. Конкретно эту крупицу истины, пожалуй, обнародовать не стоит.

Йорико делает ещё один укус, и Тоука, наблюдая за тем, как она медленно жуёт, продолжает:

— Он ужинает едой из магазина быстрого питания. Ежедневно.

— Что, правда? Как, м-м-м, интересно. А я-то думала… то есть, предполагала, что у такого, как Арима-сан, должен быть… более притязательный вкус.

— Мне тоже так казалось. Но на каждый вечер у него лишь чай в бутылке, какой-то набор лапши быстрого приготовления и всё те же онигири с лососем. Иногда он приходит с пакетами из двух разных магазинов, похоже, что если в обычном месте что-то заканчивается, то он обходит другие в поисках недостающего.

— Так трогательно, — говорит Йорико. — Что ты обратила внимание на подобные вещи.

— Всё это бесит, — выдаёт Тоука. — Он из-за этого вынужден позже приходить домой в те дни, когда не остаётся сверхурочно. Если знаешь, что придёт постоянный покупатель, ну можно же отложить для него то, что он всегда берёт, разве нет?

— Да. Точно.

Заметив движение, Тоука наконец переводит взгляд на Йорико, и видит, что та улыбается. И вытирает глаза.

— И-извини. Я… я просто… очень рада знать, что есть тот, кто возвращается домой к тебе. Тот, кто тебя поддержит. Тем более… что меня… не было рядом с тобой. Совсем.

Тоука вскидывается.

— Эй, — чётко произносит она, — ты ни в чём не виновата, это вообще не твоя, а _моя_ вина, — но Йорико качает головой.

— Нет же… я имею в виду, что понимала тогда, как трудно тебе будет прийти ко мне. Но я просто… не знаю. Я понятия не имела, что делать. А потом, когда разобралась, время было упущено. — Она затихает, запинаясь. — Что ж, по крайней мере, ты встретила Ариму-сана. И он поступил… так, как я побоялась. Он остался с тобой, несмотря на то, что ты гуль.

Её голос начинает дрожать.

— Я очень, очень надеюсь, что ты сможешь меня простить, — всхлипывает Йорико сорвавшимся голосом, сжимая остатки промокшей салфетки. Тоука подаётся вперёд и хватает Йорико за руки, накрыв ладонями сжатые кулаки.

— _Хватит._ Йорико, _это я_ должна просить прощения, — говорит Тоука неожиданно таким же надломленным тоном, и Йорико высвобождает свои руки, но лишь затем, чтобы протереть глаза и смахнуть с них вновь навернувшиеся слёзы. Поразительно, но она смеётся.

— Вот уж правда два сапога пара, не так ли, — произносит она, и на лице Тоуки расцветает до боли широкая улыбка.

***

Арима не говорит ни слова, когда Тоука в тот день возвращается поздно со слегка покрасневшими щеками. Он просто встаёт и извлекает свой и её ужин из холодильника. Тоука трактует это как вполне очевидное _Я же говорил_ , и собирается сказать _Спасибо_ или что-нибудь в этом духе, но у неё сдавливает горло при одной мысли об этом. Надо полагать, совет Аримы исходил из простого желания сохранить её оптимальную работоспособность для их плана, и такие сантименты, вроде благодарности, ничего не будут значить. Или вовсе выставят её дурой.

Девушка наблюдает, как следователь снимает целлофановую обёртку с рисового колобка. На следующий день, во время обеда, она выхватывает еду у Аримы из рук, прежде чем он начинает разворачивать её.

— Вот, — изрекает Тоука, протягивая другой рисовый шарик. Мужчина берёт его и крутит в руках, рассматривая. Этот больше и маслянистей. И неравномерней.

— Вы его сделали, — отмечает Арима. Девушка постукивает пальцами по стойке.

— Ешьте уже, — говорит она, и следователь берёт его, кусает.

И жуёт.

Молча.

— Ну? — допытывается Киришима. Её сердце начинает понемногу частить и заходится всё сильнее по мере того, как Арима просто продолжает есть, не комментируя.

Как только исчезают последние зёрна и крошки, он достаёт салфетку из магазинного пакета и вытирает пальцы.

— Водоросли были жестковаты, — заявляет он, и Тоука застывает.

— О-ох.

— Вы также положили слишком много соли, а начинка не пропеклась полностью, — продолжает Арима. — В целом, однако, было вкусно.

Киришима фыркает.

— Ага. Конечно.

— Я серьёзно, — говорит он, и девушка хмурится.

— Если вам и вправду понравилось, — бросает она упрёк, — то могли бы выглядеть хоть _немного_ повеселее, что ли.

Арима смотрит на неё. Выражение его лица не меняется ни на йоту, и Тоука, скрипнув зубами, бросает в него купленным рисовым колобком. Следователь ловит его.

— А впрочем, это ерунда, — ворчит она. — Я просто решила, что это стало бы хорошей историей для моего следующего интервью. Упырица сжалилась над Богом Смерти, питающимся всякой магазинной дрянью, и пытается состряпать ему обед с собой в коробке или ещё как-то подкормить. Вам, людям, нравится же такое, верно?

— Не знаю, — отвечает ей Арима. — Мне никто никогда не собирал обед. Но люди, кажется, согласны с тем, что это имеет определённую привлекательность. — Он встаёт и убирает купленный рисовый шарик в холодильник.

— Спасибо за еду, — произносит следователь.

— Да на здоровье, — бормочет Киришима.

Ну а чего она ожидала? Разумеется, он отреагировал так же, как и всегда. Разумеется.

Однако на следующий день в его вечерний рацион не входят рисовые колобки. Вместо них, рядом с обычным набором продуктов Аримы, стоит небольшая пустая коробка для обеда из долларового магазина.

— Если вы не передумали, — сообщает он. — В любом случае, я запросто могу приготовить их сам и сказать, что это сделали вы. Тем более, они, пожалуй, выйдут практически идеальными, никому и в голову не придёт, что это моя работа.

Он выговаривает это с лёгким смешком, и ей не нужно поднимать на мужчину глаза, чтобы понять — его голова наклонена тоже. Тоука разглядывает свои руки.

— Вы правда этого хотите?

— Думаю, — говорит он, — было бы неплохо узнать, каково это.

Киришима вздыхает и забирает контейнер.

— В таком случае, — заявляет она ему, — будете наслаждаться сверхсырыми и сверхсолёными рисовыми шариками.

Впрочем, в скором времени, не без помощи Йорико, у Тоуки получается сделать их так же вкусно, как если бы она могла попробовать блюдо сама.


End file.
